The Marked Man
by TheFeelsAreReal
Summary: Just a short thriller type of story that poped up in my head. Read and enjoy. :)


**Hi everyone! Sorry I havn't posted a new chapter! Iv'e been busy and had a little writers block. So here is a short story I thought of to make up for it! Please let me know if you like it. I just figured I should try writing something new. If it does good i'll be sure to write more. As always Happy Reading! :3**

When I was six I was at a fair with my mom and step dad. Iv'e always loved coming here. It was always the one thing I looked forward to every single year. There was games, rides, little stores and a peting zoo. I wasn't tall enough to ride veary many rides but the ones I could ride I rode over and over again. My parents and I were waiting in line to go on this little roller coaster ride. They said that since I wasn't tall enough I had to go on it with an adult. I was standing behind my parents kicking at the dirt on the ground when out of the corner of my eye I could see a man just standing in the middle of the crowed staring at me. He had a mark of some sort above his left eye. He slowly walked towred me. When he reached me he bent down on his knees so he was looking me in the eyes. He put a hand on my sholder and held a finger up to his mouth with the other and softly whispered shhhhhhh. He put his hands back at his hand as he stood and gave me a grin. His teeth were yellow. When he stood up I pulled on my step dads jacket screaming. He bent down and asked me what was worng. I told him there was a strange man talking to me and I pointed to were he was standing. But he was gone. I looked to my left, my right, behind me , and infront of me but he disapeared. As a kid I had a creative imagination. I would make plays in my head and act them out for my family. Or I would think of stories and draw them out. They were often about kings and queens or dragoans or monsters and sometimes super heroes. My parents told me that the man was just someone I made up and that he couldn't hurt me. I smiled as the line started to move. When it was our turn to get on the ride it made a loud screatching sound and the worker put his hand infront of me and told me to back up. My mom picked me up and just then the ride came crashing to the ground. People where running every where. The carnivel was closing and everyone was forced to leave. I cried all the way home because I never got to ride the one ride I was most excited for. I didn't see The Marcked Man again until I was ten.

When I was ten my mom told me I was finally old enough to walk to the store at the the end of the street. I begged my mom for some money to go to the store with so she gave me five dollars. I grabed the money out of her hand and ran to the strore. I went all through the store trying to decide what to get. My hands were full of candy. When I was waiting in line I saw a man walk past . He stoped infront of the window and grined at me. His teeth were yellow, and he had a mark above his left eye. He was back. The man then kept walking. I sat the candy on the counter and ran to follow the man. As I was leaving a guy that smelled of alcohol was entering. He was stumbling around and almost caused me to fall. I walked around the side of the building. The man was stairing at me. I walked up to him and demanded him to tell me who he was and what he wanted. He put his hands on my sholders and softly whispered shhhhhh. I looked away for only a second but when I looked back he was gone. I walked around the entire building two times. But he was no where to be found. Confused I just walked back home. When my mom asked why I didn't buy anything I told her because there wasn't anything I really wanted. She told me I could keep the money. A day later I was siting on the couch along with my mom. She was fliping through the channels when across the screen were the words **Breaking News.** My mom left it on. The reporters were telling a story about a guy who was drunk coming into the local store holding it at gun point;the same day that I was in the store. Only 10 minutes after I started to walk home. My mother hugged me saying how glad she was I decided to come home. It was a while before I saw The Marked man again.

When I was 16 my step dad came home drunk and high. He started yelling and screaming at my mom in the other room. I turned up the movie I was watching in the living room. I heard my mom tell him lets go outside so that I won't hear them. They went out through the back. I still heard them though. I stood up walking towerd the back door when I felt a hand on my sholder. It was a man with a mark over his left eye. I yelled and asked him how he got in my house. He put one hand on my back and lead me to the living room while softly saying shhh. I was confused and scared so I did what he said. He sat on the couch and motioned for me to sit next to him so I did. He smiled his bright yellow teeth showing. A few seconds later I heard a loud bang. I ran outside to the back yard were my mom stood holding a gun. Her eye was brusied and swollon. At her feet laid my step dad dead. Thats when I thought back. Every time that man apeared something bad happend. First the ride, the store, and now this. I ran inside but like always he was gone. I searched my whole house and outside. But he just disapeared. I never saw The Marked Man again. But I did hear of him.

Yesterday, when I woke up I turned on the T.V the news was on. The headline read **Missing child was found alive.** I sat down and watched. An eight year girl was abdocted by a 42 year old mad demanding money and he would return the child. The man lead the police on a high speed chase. The man lost control of the car and it fliped in a ditch. He dided but the little girl was uncounsious. A few hours ago the child woke up. When she was asked what happend the little girl replied. " When we crashed there was a man with a mark on his eye sitting next to me and he said shhh trust me. Than I woke up here." The Marked man. I turned the T.V off and sat back. In thoughs moments, I realized the truth of The Marked Man. He was never there to hurt me. He was there to protect me. I remeberd back to when I was 3, the first time I saw him. There was one section left on the ride. If I had gotten on the ride I would have gotten hurt. And if he hadn't walked by the window and I never followed him I would have been in the store when it was being robed. And 12 years ago if I would have went outside when I would have gotten hurt. That little girl. He saved the little girl. He never wanted to hurt her. The reason why my step dad never saw him was because he couldn't. The man only apears for children in need. A tear ran down my cheek. I wished I could see him one more time. To thank him for everything and apoligize. Later that day when I fell alseep I had a dream. I was standing in my kitchen when The Marked Man apeared. I looked at him and pleaded for forgiveness and thanked him for what he did. He put his hands on my sholders looked me in the eyes and softly whispered two words **Never assume.** He smiled showing his yellow teeth and for the first time I smiled back. I will never forget what he did for me. I will never forget, The Marked Man.


End file.
